Naraku Orochimaru Epic part 2
by AnimeVampire08
Summary: Naraku returns to lair. Leaves lair, Orochimaru creeps out seshomaru and Naraku and sasuke is... well sasuke read to find out what happens


Guess who is finally back yes it is me back with part two of this epic Now I know the first one was weird but this gets even more intense then the last and also…

Naraku-would you fing hurry up I have other fan fictions to get to as well you know

geez sorry who knew that you would be as bad on set than writing a story about you

Naraku- what was that?

Oh uhh uhh nothing

Orochimaru- Excuse me why the hell do I have to be the gay one I mean that is just so sick and wrong!

I know your just so good at it though its not as if Im doing it on purpose I mean you are an awesome character and…

Naraku- eehhhm talk much

Whatever I guess Ill start now

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters at all though that would be fing awesome

So let the story continue

Naraku finally gets back to his lair and goes to a corner and starts rocking back and forth then Kagura sees him and walks over to him

Kagura- Hey Naraku me and Kohaku got a few more sacred jewel shards from that idiot Kagomeshe is so stupid……. Naraku…hello are you even listening

Naraku-……………………………

Kagura- NARAKU hello?

Naraku-……………………………

Kagura-NARAKU WHY ARENT YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!

Naraku- shut up you cant you see I have been emotionally scared

Kagura- oh that's why your in the fetal position…but wait how were you emotionally scared

Naraku- from the one who calls himself Orochimaru

Kagura- wow sounds like a real gay wad

Naraku- Now leave me alone so I can wonder through my mind and think of happy thoughts

Kanna enters the room and goes over to Naraku

Naraku- Kanna what do you want……Why cant you people see that I want to be left alone

Kanna-oh I thought you might want to know that Seshomaru is out walking in the KibitchySloganhimer forest

Naraku- you know what thanks Kanna I needed that it will make me feel so much better for that you can tell Kagura what to do from now on

Kanna- but I thought I could already do that

Kagura-HEY!!!! . 

Naraku- good point uhh well how about an ice cream cone

Kanna- whats an ice cream cone

Naraku- Im not really sure myself but it sound like something really delicious the next random person I meet Ill tell him to invent it Ok Kanna

Kanna- uhh yeah ok whatever

Naraku- well Im off Kanna your In charge

Kagura- Hey how come Im not in charge Im older than her

Naraku- yeah but I trust Kanna that I would trust you with my life toodles

Naraku leaves

Kanna- Kagura…

Kagura-yeah

Kanna- CLEAN MY ROOM YOU WHORE!!!!

Kagura- Im not a whore and Im not going to clean your room

Kanna- eeehm ohhh Nara..

Kagura- fine Kohaku clean Kanna and my room got it get it good

Kanna- works for me

Kagura- want to go and kill a couple random people

Kanna- Ok

Kanna and Kagura leave

Kohaku- why me!?

Naraku gets to KibitchySloganhimer forest and is chatting with Seshomaru

Naraku- hahahahahahaha I killed Inuyasha I killed Inuyasha nanananana

Seshomaru-shut up

Naraku- hahahaha I laugh at you because gloating about how much better and hotter than I am of you

Seshomaru-hey you are not hotter than me

Naraku-Prove it take off your top half of you kimono thingy and show me you pex

Seshomaru-fine and when I do show you up you'll ….???….. wait a minute this is another scheme to get my body isn't it?

Naraku- uhhhh no its nooot

Orochimaru enters with sasuke

Orochimaru- If Naraku doenst want your body Ill take it its sooo hot

Naraku-No not you again

Seshomaru-…… who the hell is this guy another one of your insidious creations

Naraku- No its this guy I think named Orochimaru from a different anime show called NaruTo or something like that

Seshomaru- oh I see…..he sounds gay

Orochimaru- You never know I guess till you ask

Seshomaru- Ok then are you gay

Orochimaru-oh well….uhhh. you I don't really even know myself

Seshomaru- That sucks doenst it oh well I don't even care anyways

Orochimaru- Well I mean if you aren't doing anything tonight we could hang out and stuff

Naraku-OK then Im out of here

Orochimaru- No don't leave me Narakypoo

Naraku- ???? Ok now Im definitely out of here now

Naraku runs away

Orochimaru- I would love to stay but Im going after that sexy hunk

Seshomaru- you do know that hes not gay right

Naraku- Oh I know I just love staring at his incredibly sexy body No offence or anything but you like need to work out more or something bye bye now

Orochimaru runs after Naraku

Seshomaru- my…. my body its… its…its not perfect in evry way possible ahhhhh that's it Im taking out my rage on this emo kid here

Sasuke- IM NOT EMO DAMN IT MY BROTHER IS YOU WWILL DIE DAMN IT!!!!!!!

Orochimaru reaches Naraku's lair with him

Naraku- will you just leave me alone you homo

Orochimaru- but why your so cute

Naraku- if you try to touch me with those nasty hands I will slice your head of in two shakes of one of my demons tails

Orochimaru- oh what have we here a little child wearing a pink apron doing laundry

Naraku- oh that Kohaku my kid that I killed revived kidnapped and brain washed

Orochimaru- oooo I see can I have him

Naraku- No get your own

Orochimaru- yeah I have one mine is just depressing and retarded.

Naraku- you mean emo

Orochimaru- yeah basically but never call him that in front of his face he will get mad

Naraku-I see Now get lost

Orochimaru-why don't you like me

Naraku- No no I just want you at least 500 feet away from me or my show

kurplunk thud bang

Orochimaru-what was that

Naraku- its coming from the other room

Orochimaru-hold me I scared

Naraku- you touch me your dead

Naraku opens the door to the other room slowly and sees

Naraku-WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU FING DOING KAGURA AND STRAGE GUY

Orochimaru- KABUTO

Well you have to find out next time to see what happens but thanks for reading see you next time on the Naraku/ Orochimaru epic part 3

I am sorry if I offended anyone really I love all these people I just like making fun of them well cya guys and gals of fan fiction toodles


End file.
